Arnold the Pit Bull
Arnold the Pit Bull is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears occasionally on the show. Arnold is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Background Biography Arnold is a white, male pit bull, who is usually shown wearing sunglasses. He lives in Acme Acres. Arnold is one of the few characters on "Tiny Toons" not directly modeled after another existing Warner Brothers character. Arnold is loosely based on Arnold Schwarzenegger and Hanz and Franz from SNL, and he speaks similar to them as well. Personality Arnold is extremely vain and enjoys being the center of attention by the ladies. He is a large bodybuilder who loves working out and admiring his huge muscles. In the Buster Bunny Bunch episode segment, Buffed Bunny, he owns a gym called "Arnold's Pump You Up Gym, We Pump You Up And Spit You Out." Buster goes there once when he mistakenly thinks Babs wanted him to be buff like Arnold, as depicted in the billboard he thinks she is looking at (she is actually looking at the one underneath that shows a hunk of carrot cake). He is forced to do unusually harsh labor at Arnold's command, but Bugs Bunny talks some sense into Buster, which helps him outsmart the Pit Bull bully (leading a furious Arnold into a steam room and then turning up the heat full blast, causing Arnold to shrink many times his size into a miniature version of himself). He sometimes appears as an authority figure such as a lifeguard, zoo keeper, bouncer or a security guard (even at times for Montana Max). Usually in these episodes, he appears as an antagonist to Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons, but he ends up getting bested by them in one way or another. He is belittling and cruel to the others, considering them as "puny weaklings" beneath him in intellect and strength. He has a quick temper and in fits of anger, he will destroy everything in his path. However, there are times in which he seems to get along well with everyone else, such as traveling with them on spring break to Ft. Lauderdale in Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special and going to their prom with his date, Arnolda (a female version of Arnold), in Prom-ise Her Anything. In the It's Buster Bunny Time episode segment, Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten, Arnold mentions that he is from Romania (which also explains his accent) and should move back there because it is safer, as a furious Monty chases him with a mallet for failing to stop Buster and Babs from entering his property and causing a lot of havoc and destruction. Appearances Television *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' The Looney Beginning The Buster Bunny Bunch It's Buster Bunny Time Prom-ise Her Anything Wake Up Call of the Wild The Wacko World of Sports Strange Tales of Weird Science Ask Mr. Popular Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool Son of the Wacko World of Sports You Asked for It Again Brave Tales of Real Rabbits K-Acme TV Pledge Week Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian Love Disconnection #It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special #Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special Video Games Printed Media Quotes *"Hear me now and see me next week." *"I hurt you. I mess you up. I make you not there." *"I would rather you didn't see me now." (after being shrunken by Buster Bunny in the steam room) *"Smell my words and hear my breath, wimpy pool person, make yourself useful and refill the pool!" *"Don't you argue with me, you scrawny little nothing person!" *"I see you've met Arnolda. She's the only girl I know who's better looking than me." *"Since you are here, don't let this pig eat like a pig and then swim and cramp up!" *"Birdies, birdies, love little birdies. Got to eat birdies!" (after being hypnotized by Furrball to eat Sweetie) Gallery Trivia Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Pets Category:Mascots Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Sidekicks